winter is hell
by inugurl3
Summary: inuyasha and kagome are walking durning a snow storm and can not make it back will kagome and inuyasha survive findout
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Danger

Inuyasha's point of view.

On a cold windy winter night, Kagome and I were walking through an open path that had been filled with snow, the trees were bare and offered us litte support aginst the wind.. As the wind picked up, it was getting harder to walk forward. So I grabbed Kagome, and pulled her close to me trying to keep her warm and safe. I could tell she was cold with the stupid green skirt she had put on this morning. I was looking franticly for a place to keep her safe, as the storm approached. As the night went on, the air grew thick and cold. I knew that it was hard for Kagome to concentrate on walking , but I also knew that I would have to find a place soon. I finally took off my haori and placed it around her shoulders to help keep here warm. She looked like she was ready for sleep, but I knew could not happen because if it did she would die and it would be my fault. Kagome walked slowly along as we went in search of a place to stay, she looked as though she was nodding off. I walked over to her since she liked to walk ahead of me sometimes and said to her " don't do that you will be safe soon."

Kagome's point of view.

We started walking, and man it was cold, i was hoping the trees would give me some protection against the wind. Trying to keep warm from all the cold as the night went on Inuyasha put his haori around my shoulders to keep me warm I think he knew I was getting very tired. He then said" don't do that you will be safe soon" I nodded, and continued walking until I fell, I could not even move anymore at that moment because my body was to cold to keep going. Inuyasha knew that I needed lots of warmth at that point, so he took off his kimono top, and wrapped me in both of them. I was starting to warm up a little faster but not fast enough for it was starting to snow. I realized at that moment Inuyasha would be get sick if he did not put one of these tops on. I tried to get him to take it back but he shook his head stubbornly and denied it and that fact that he was cold. I was starting to get really tired as time went on and the snow by then was filling up the path quickly, becoming deeper as we went. My warmth was ok, but I was still shivering, and I tried to stop before I lost all body heat all together but i didnt work. Inuyasha pulled me close knowing he could no longer go forward any more. So he did what he always did, that was protecting me. I thought I had saw a glimpse of a smile, but I must have mistaken, until I heard him say" be safe for me, My love." I wanted to cry when i heard his words, but I had to keep strong for god only knew how long he could survive out in this weather, and with the snow only getting deeper. Someone was ran by, and saw that we were in trouble. I recognized who it was, Koga had passed and came to our rescue. He bent down to check to see if Inuyasha was still alive. I wanted to hop out of the tops, and give Koga a hug for coming when he did. The look in his eyes as he told me Inuyasha was almost gone, and that he needed time to get warm, I understood because Inuyasha, did what he had to to protect me even it meant loosing his life. Kouga picked InuYasha, and me up then ran off fast towards his den the snow still falling as we traveled.

Kouga's point of view.

Running as fast as I could to get to the den while holding Kagome close and Inuyasha on my back. I knew that Inuyasha was in danger of dying he had gotten himself to cold. He should have known not to give all this body warmth to Kagome, but I shouldnt say it that because if I were in the same situation I would have done the same thing also. I looked down at Kagome's smiling face and sighed i knew she was safe and that made me feel better. I knew that proved that Inuyasha did care a lot about her, even if it meant losing his life to protect her i also knew that i would have also hands down. How far did he go without anything on, but his hamakas on? Seeing my cave at the far corner of my eye, relief came into my mind, as I turned to go straight into the cave. Inuyasha seemed to losing the battle, the cold tempratures were making him lose his life but he was still holding strong knowing Kagome was close by for him. I went into the cave with both Inuyasha and Kagome and I carefully placed them on to my bed. Pulling Inuyasha closer to the fire that I had started inside I looked up and found a blanket to cover him up with as Kagome came over and jumped into my arms. She started crying hard as she held on to me tightly, I helder her for a while letting her cry, knowing that i would get yelled at by Inuyasha when he woke up. After she was calmed down enough, Kagome ran to her bag, which Inuyasha had somehow managed to keep on him the whole time, and she grabbed some new clothes and a towel for Inuyasha's hair. I noticed that he was starting to look really pale, and it was only getting worse off by the minute. I had started fearing that he would die, for as much as i dont like him that would upset Kagome even more.

Disclamer:

I do not own Inuyasha or the other original characters based on the show, I just write because it helps me relieve my stress, if you find any mistakes or have any comments of something to put in please review or pm me or even email me, and i willl be glad to see if i can work it into the story.

Thanks Inugurl3

Hope you like this story part one and part 2 coming soon.

Haori- Inuyasha's top shirt or top jacket

Hamakas - Inuyasha's pants


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Inuyasha's Point of view.

I had finally had waken up to smell Kouga's scent all over me. I covered my nose thinking' I have to get a bath or shower soon or I will never get rid of this stench.' I tired to sit up but it hurt to move. I could feel the cold around. Then I remembered about Kagome and I was stuck out in the snowstorm. I was not wearing nothing more then my pants. I could feel something lightweight against my body. I looked down and saw the blanket. Kagome rushed over to me and saw that I was awake. I smiled slightly and weakly as she handed me a bottle of water. I drank a small amount then handed it back to her. I tried to speak. "Kagome…are… you ok?" She looked at him worriedly. Then she began to cry. I held her until she got to just hiccups. I tried again. "Kagome… what is … wrong, what … happened… where is Kouga?" She looked up in surprise to see that I had actually said his name. She then said" Inuyasha… are you ok, I have never heard you say Kouga's name like that before." I looked over and saw that she had some good clothes on. I tried again on sitting up and this time I did. Pain filtered in my back, and I also wondered how long I was out. Kagome sat down beside me with a smile on her face. Sad eyes were evident though. I picked up one of her hands and said" Kagome, what happened to us back there, and how long have I been asleep?"

Kagome's Point of view

I looked over and saw Inuyasha holding my hand. I ignored that fact that he was not wearing a shirt but I could tell he was feeling much better. I said" You passed out when it got too cold for you, and then Kouga came along and took us to his den. He laid you down and put me on his bed. I got up and found a towel for your hair. You were still asleep but I took most care of you. Kouga just brought me food so I could eat. You have been asleep for 5 days. The others are probably looking for us now." He looked at me sadly, shaking his head. He said, "You did not have to take care of me. I would rather you take care of yourself if I was hurt. I would not hurt you then." Kouga walked in with some food for me. He said" Forget it mutt-face you aren't getting any so don't even think about it, you hear me." Inuyasha, nodded I was about to say something when Inuyasha softly put his finger on my lips. He shook his head and snuggled closer.

Kouga's Point of view

I watched as Inuyasha snuggled closer to Kagome. Inuyasha knew that I did not like him that much, but I still respected Kagome's decisions to stay with Inuyasha even after what he had done to her. I do not know the reason why, but Inuyasha has made a big impression on my sweet Kagome. I did not see why she liked him; I think it's his ear or his eyes.

Inuyasha's Point of view

Kouga was yelling at me, thinking I would take Kagome's food away from her. I wanted to go over and shove tetsiaga up his… ok maybe not, Kagome may sit me. I hate the subjugation spell that was put on me, but I like the power and the hold Kagome has over me. I think Kagome is amazing with her beauty and her intelligence.

(INUGURL3)(INUGURL3) (INUGURL3)(INUGURL3)(INUGURL3)

Remember I am not the owner of Inuyasha or any of the characters that belongs to the show, and also I am not a professional writer I just do this for pleasure and the peace of mind knowing that I will be calm and try not to cut peoples heads off . Thanks!

Definitions:

Tetsiaga: Inuyasha's Sword

Subjugation: submission spell


	3. part 3

Part 3 Kagome's Point of view

I watched as Kouga handed me the food and left not taking his eyes off of Inuyasha the whole time. I wanted to see Inuyasha eat some of the food, but he did not touch it. I handed him a piece and still he did not touch it. He looked at me then at the door. I then knew he did not have the energy to fight.

"Inuyasha you need to eat something, how about some Ramen?"

"No, what do you think you are doing, if Kouga saw he would beat me until I was dead, you do not want that now do you?"

The look of surprise comes to his face when he said that. I looked down but could not cry. I knew he was hungry but I could not talk him into eating anything. I looked down at the ground. Finally my tears came. He sat up and hugged me for the first time in weeks. The close contact sent chills down my spine. I cried hard and he tried to comfort me.

Inuyasha's Point of view

Kagome started to cry and I really feel like an ass for saying what I did. I did not mean to make her cry, but she just started that. I hugged her for what seemed like an hour. She finally stopped crying. She was having hiccups instead. I handed her a drink and waited for her to talk. She looked down but did not say a thing. She looked up finally and smiled, she had the most beautiful smile. She makes me believe I could do anything just with her smile. Now though I was stuck in a dilemma. I had no upper body strength and I was getting weaker.

"Kagome I am sorry for what I said. I did not mean it that way."

"I know, but I forgot that you do not have that much energy and I would have hated myself for having you hurt."

"You know as much as I do that my life is nothing compared to yours. If I had to make a decision about having you die or me, I would give my life for you easily."

She looked over and smiled but still looked sad. I hugged her tight and said" Do not think of it any other way, for I love you." She looked like she was going to cry again. I thought I said the wrong thing.

Kagome's Point of view

I heard those words he said and hugged him tight. I kissed his cheek, and smiled brightly. I knew he would never say anything to hurt me, and for that was the reason I love him more then my family.

"I love you too, Inuyasha"

The look on his face was happy and sad at the same time. I knew something else was bothering him. Kouga came in and took the plate of food away.

"Kouga, Inuyasha needs some food to eat."

"Look at mutt-face, he is fat, he could stand to use a diet of nothing to eat."

"I don't like your attitude Kouga. Inuyasha is not fat he is just bloated from the lack of food. Now give him some food."

"Kagome, he is not listening to you."

"Inuyasha, you need to eat. You have not had anything in about 2 weeks.?"

"I will not give him any food."

Inuyasha's Point of view

I watched as Kagome went from mad to sad to crying in about 1 second. I moved closer but could not do anything but hold her when Kouga came up to me and shoved me away from her. Knocking me into the wall, I passed out on impact.

Kagome's Point of view

I watched as Kouga grabbed Inuyasha and slammed him into the wall. Blood was trickling down the wall to the floor. I got up but Kouga pushed me back slightly. I wanted to help Inuyasha but then I saw Kouga punch Inuyasha in the stomach. Blood came pouring out of Inuyasha's mouth.

(INUGURL3)(INUGURL3) (INUGURL3)(INUGURL3)(INUGURL3)

Remember I am not the owner of Inuyasha or any of the characters that belongs to the show, and also I am not a professional writer I just do this for pleasure and the peace of mind knowing that I will be calm and try not to cut peoples heads off . Thanks!

Definitions:

Tetsiaga: Inuyasha's Sword

Subjugation: submission spell


	4. part 4

Part 4 Kouga's Point of view

Punching Inuyasha in the stomach I watched as his blood poured out of his mouth. Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha fell to the ground. Kagome tried getting up again but I would not let her. She started to cry again. I about passed out from the scent of her tears. I walked up to her and hugged her, but she backed away. Then I knew when I hurt Inuyasha I hurt her more. I told myself ' I should have just fed him and let him go and kept Kagome.'

"Kagome I am sorry that I hurt you."

"Why… did you do…that to him?"

"I needed to be a bully I guess."

"That does not give you the right to do that."

"I know and I am sorry, when Inuyasha gets up I will have some food for him, how does that sound?"

"Ok and you will not hurt him anymore?"

"No, I will no longer hurt Inuyasha anymore."

I look up over at Inuyasha who was passed out on the floor with blood all over. Kagome stood up and walked over to him. She grabbed some towels out of her bag and cleaned up the blood. I knew I should help but I did not like the scent of Inuyasha at all. I walked over to Kagome and grabbed a towel to start helping to clean up my mess. I kind of did feel bad for Inuyasha in a way, but not entirely. I watched as all the towels we had taken out were soaked in Inuyasha's blood and more kept coming. I then realized that he was different in so many ways. I looked over at Kagome and saw something that glowed inside her eyes.

Kagome's Point of view

Cleaning up the blood that continued to pool up around Inuyasha, it took almost every towel to clean up all the blood. Kouga did not care but in my heart I knew he was thinking about the consequences that were about to come. I looked over at Inuyasha who had been losing the blood, and thought what would happen to him if his bleeding did not stop at all. The chances that it would were slim and did not look too beneficial. Time was running short as the day went by. By tomorrow Inuyasha would be dead. I put all the towels in the bag and walked back over to Inuyasha. I smoothed his hair away from his face. He looked peaceful and I was thankful the bleeding had stopped in time to save him. Kouga sat beside me.

"Kagome, when Inuyasha gets better tell him I am sorry."

I nodded and continued eating some of the food he had brought me. I watched as Inuyasha slept, and then realize it was the night of the New Moon. Kouga walked in and saw that Inuyasha had changed to his human side. This confused him even more. I just sat there knowing Inuyasha was in a lot of pain. Kouga looked down at the unconscious Inuyasha as stared in horror of what was happening.

(INUGURL3)(INUGURL3) (INUGURL3)(INUGURL3)(INUGURL3)

Remember I am not the owner of Inuyasha or any of the characters that belongs to the show, and also I am not a professional writer I just do this for pleasure and the peace of mind knowing that I will be calm and try not to cut peoples heads off . Thanks!


	5. part 5

Part 5

Kouga's point of view

I watched in horror as the sunset and saw Inuyasha change right in front of my eyes. The pained look on Kagome's face upset me more then ever. I knew it would be a long night. Kagome got up and walked outside for a minute. I stayed and watched over Inuyasha to make sure he did not wake up. It was about Midnight 'what ever that is' and I had yet to search the area for danger. I looked around the cave and saw some other things that I did not bring. Kagome's bag lying in the corner and towels that were soaked in blood, thanks to me of course. Time was passing quickly and Inuyasha stirred a little. I wanted to help Kagome understand that I was sorry for hurting Inuyasha and that hopefully she will forgive me.

"Kouga please leave the room so I can change my clothes."

I did as I was told, because I knew what would happen if I did not listen to her. She grabbed her bag and pulled out some clothes to put on. One had little dogs as the pattern on the pants. I turned around and walked towards the mouth of my den, when some one attacked me. The look in Kagome's eyes, when I turned to see her, was not fear it was the look when someone is ready to protect the one they care about the most. I looked down at Inuyasha and saw that he had been clutching his stomach. 'It must be the pain from when I punched him in the stomach.' Kagome grabbed her arrows and notched one on the bow. The look I gave her was of surprise. She was ready for action and she would destroy the intruder if she had to. The demon came in and started attacking me. I turned my head for a second and got hit.

Kagome's point of view

The blow to the head knocked out Kouga. I shot the arrow I had ready and watched, as it did not stop him. I noticed that it was coming after Inuyasha. It tried to get up close to him but I shot him with an arrow I shot it again and it still didn't to stop. The demon pushed me away and picked up Inuyasha. Grabbing another arrow I shot the demon again, but could not kill it. It looked as though the demon could be healing itself fast. I ran to Inuyasha quickly. I stabbed the demon with one of my arrows. Knowing that I may get hurt. Kouga was knocked out still. The demon did not stop when the arrow got lodged in its side. Kouga finally woke up and knocked the demon away from me but did not get Inuyasha out of its grip. I ran over to the side of Kouga and watched as the demon ripped the skin off of Inuyasha's arm. Kouga's eyes were wide at the sight of Inuyasha's arm being skinned. I was holding onto Kouga's arm when he rushed over and broke the demon's arm. Inuyasha's arm was bleeding and it kept going. I ran to the bag and grabbed bandages.

Kouga's Pod

I watched as Kagome ran and grabbed some bandages. It surprised me that Inuyasha still had not waken up from sleep. Kagome wrapped his arm. I went to the door when Sesshomaru showed up. He walked pass with grace and saw the damage. The demon had gone after Inuyasha again but missed him, thanks to Kagome. Sesshomaru walked up to the demon and slashed him with Tensagia. The demon ascended and turned into dust. I walked over to Kagome and sat down. Inuyasha looked as though he were peacefully sleeping. Kagome laid her head on top of Inuyasha's carefully. She did not like it when Inuyasha got hurt.

(INUGURL3)(INUGURL3) (INUGURL3)(INUGURL3)(INUGURL3)

Remember I am not the owner of Inuyasha or any of the characters that belongs to the show, and also I am not a professional writer I just do this for pleasure and the peace of mind knowing that I will be calm and try not to cut peoples heads off . Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6 Winter is hell

Kagome's pov

Inuyasha was still sleeping & I knew that he would be in pain. Kouga was still a little shocked that Inuyasha was not awake yet. It was 10 minutes away from sunrise. I watched over Inuyasha, and knowing that he may be in pain. The time was close and Kouga was really excited. He went and got some food for both Inuyasha and me. I knew he would be hungry too. As sunrise came Inuyasha transformed into the demon side. Kouga was amazed at how many things changed on Inuyasha. I sat there against the wall, as time went forward. Inuyasha began to wake up, not knowing about his arm being badly damaged.

Inuyasha's Pov

I woke up and felt pain radiating down my arm. The pain was intense. I looked over ate my arm, it was wrapped. Kagome sat against the wall. She got up and came over to me. She helped me up and Kouga handed me my food. I looked over and thanked him. He nodded and left to survey the area. Kagome helped me eat my food since my right arm was wrapped up and was not able to be moved. Kouga came back within 20 minutes of the surveying and found nothing there. Kagome went to her bag and pulled out a new change of clothes. She looked over at Kouga and me. I turned my head, so I could not see her dressing. Kouga went outside waiting for the signal to come back in. Kagome turned around and looked back, she cleared her throat to let me know when it was ok to look. Kouga came back in seconds later.

Kouga's Pov

I walked back into the cave to see if Kagome was done. She smiled and sat down beside Inuyasha again. I felt as though I was left out of what was happening. Kagome was seeing if Inuyasha had a fever as she went to look at his arm. The skin on his arm was horrid looking. Kagome was looking like she was going to be sick. The poison from the demon that attacked him had been soaked into his skin. There were blisters all over his arm. I had to look away. Inuyasha hissed in pain as some of the blisters popped when Kagome wrapped it. She would mutter her apologies and continued on going. As another blister popped poison oozed from it. I had to leave the room because it was too much for me. Kagome would just continue on wrapping it.

Kagome's pov

While I was wrapping Inuyasha's arm some blisters had formed. The more I wrapped, it the more they seemed to pop. Kouga left when one of them popped and started to ooze. I began to worry when the poison kept coming but, I tried to clean it away. I knew it would hurt him.

Next chapter up date in a bout a week, sorry for the long wait. New stories will be out soon so if you are a harry potter fan or a naruto fan check out Painful memories or Naruto's Choice.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7 Winter Is Hell Inuyasha's Pov The Next Day. 

I awoke feeling a little pain in my arm. Less then what it was the night before. Kouga had food ready for the both of us, but Kagome was not awake. I sat up wanting to go for a walk around outside. Knowing that he may not let me I satisfied myself by sitting by the mouth of the cave. He walked over and handed me some fish that I accepted gladly, since for some reason I was starving. He had gone back to tend the fire, looking as if it was almost out. He then walked back, and ask" How is your arm today?" The question caught me off guard. I shrugged as that it seemed like minutes passed by, the only thing that interrupted the silence was the wind.

Kouga's Pov 

I watched as Inuyasha ate slowly, wishing he would answer my question. He looks up at me periodically but nothing more. I think his arm still hurts him even though he may not want to admit it. He seems to be more worried about Kagome more then anything. I was wandering why he gets a sad look in his eyes when he looks over at her. Its like he is planning something painful, but I really doubt that. Intently I know the way he feels. I have been having the same round about thoughts to. Like, What is the meaning of life? Where did we come from and why are we still here? I want to know what Inuyasha's thinking. The only thing I know is that he may need help, and I grudgingly want to help. He is not a bad guy once you get to know him. Even though he does not favor his brother, I think that is for the best. After hearing stories that Kagome has told me about their encounters with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's Pov 

Kouga keeps staring at me. I do not like it. I see the emotion filter through his eyes, he is worried about me. I only see few people with that look and one of them is Kagome once in a while. I hate having to wait on her to awaken, but I have not choice. She did stay up most of the night making sure I was comfortable. I am having the feeling he really likes me. Crap!!! Kagome kill me if that is happening please. Now I watch as he gets up going outside. "Hey, You want to come with, Ginta and Hakaku can look over her for us." I nodded and watched as he began to run, I started to as well. The feeling of being free was what came across my legs were no longer hurting due to inactivity but were better as I felt the burn of my muscles toning back to normal. Turning back we both got back to find Kagome had awoken. She looked unhappy to. My ears flattened against my head at the thought of what she was going to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Winter is hell Part 8

Winter is hell Part 8

Kagome's Point of View

I awoke to find both Kouga & Inuyasha gone. I frantically worried about them, as I saw a plate of food. I grabbed it & deciding to wait. A half hour later they came back & Inuyasha was out of breath, I got up & said" Where have you been? I have been worried sick." Then to Kouga"Did he talk you into this? "I looked at him for his answer. He said" No, he did not, I assed him to come." I felt like hitting him. I angrily said" sit!" Inuyasha hit the floor, & I walked over to my bag & grabbed some school work.

Kouga's Point of view

I felt bad for Inuyasha at the moment. He did come because I asked. As I helped him up, I could smell Kagome's Tears. It hurt me badly as I tried to push away the fact that I had caused her distress. I knew Inuyasha hated it as well. He had done it to her sometimes, & never meant to. I should have taken the blame. I walked up to her & said "I'm sorry, Kagome, I should have not offered the run to him, but he looked as though he needed it"

Inuyasha's Point of View

I watched as Kouga tried to sooth Kagome while taking the blame. I wanted to help Kouga but I knew I couldn't. She was to upset to focus. Kouga walked up to Kagome& gave her a small hug. I said nothing as I sat down by the edge of the cave. I listened as Kouga silently talked to Kagome. I just felt like dying, Kagome was upset because of me; Kouga was helping her trying to make her feel better. I had to face the fact that I was not allowed in the picture. I felt left out as the time went on. I just would have to move on.

Kouga's Point of View

I watched Inuyasha walk over to the edge of the cave and sit down. He looked down and sighed, I just stood there helping Kagome calm down. I watched her do her school work, as Inuyasha walk back inside the cave, and lie down. I could clearly see his upset I wanted to help him understand that it was not his fault.

Well I hoped you liked it, The next part will come shortly after.. Thanks for sticking with me. Oh and I do not own Inuyasha.


End file.
